Oooh Captain, My Captain
by Lythren
Summary: "I didn't become an Anbu captain by the age of twenty without a bloodline trait or a Kyuubi by fooling around with men..." Kakashi couldn't believe it. A twenty year old Kunoichi that looked like Sakura was a… dare he say… Virgin?
1. The Stage

A young woman stood in the middle of a vast, shadow-laden field, littered with unconscious bodies; the only light coming from the eerie blue glow of the moon which hung in the starless sky with an almost threating silence. Her Anbu uniform hung tattered and torn against her skin, trailed with blood and dirt.

She was exhausted, but she didn't show it. She was amazed that she had made it this far. Her skill had definitely improved since she had been accepted into Anbu, though she didn't think she could take anymore, without resorting to _unnatural_ methods.

"Incoming." Said a familiar looking pug, as he dropped back to his summoner. Footsteps could soon be heard closing in on her; her instinct immediately bringing her to a crouch, as she drew her didn't know how much more she could endure, but she would be damned if she was going to fail now.

"Renga." She immediately snapped to attention upon hearing her Anbu code name from the all too familiar voice of the Hokage; her wrist proceeding to perform a swift flick as she slid both sai back into her belt.

"Normally Anbu have to take this exam at least twice before passing, if they pass at all. Though I know you, you didn't rush and you took the year out to train for it. I expected nothing less from my apprentice… congratulations, Sakura. As of now you are an Anbu Captain."

"WHOO! HELL YEAH!" Sakura pumped her fist and cackled. "You hear that Pakkun? We did it!" She squealed as she picked him up and snuggled him tightly.

Still holding the pug, she all but tackled Tsunade; an immense mixture of joy and relief practically radiating from her. "Thank you, Shishou!" The older woman chuckled a little, as Sakura quickly remembered her place and jumped back to attention; a small, nervous smile twitching at her lips as she tried to calm herself. "I-I mean… when should I report for my first mission as Captain, Hokage-sama?"

"Tomorrow morning. First thing. After I debrief Team Ookami from their mission. I have a special mission for you."

"You already have a mission lined up for me, Shish-… Hokage-sama?" Tsunade smirked knowingly at the battle-worn Sakura.

"I knew you'd pass."

* * *

Hey guys! Ok, I am warning you now. I will post chapters to this when I have the chance to write. Remember, I am pre-med and I am also getting married in April of next year. I am a busy gal, though I write to relax. So stick with me and I will finish this story too.

I swore you guys were going to kill me with, "Two Pink Lines." .

I didn't expect to take that long, but I finished it! I am surprised I did actually... I was thinking of writing an Avatar, The Last Airbender fanfiction too... I am sad I haven't found a really good one yet. I am up for story suggestions if you read a good one! I love to read. ;)

Anyway, this chapter was edited... beta'd I guess... by Speedy Speck!

:)


	2. Promotion with a Demotion

"So, let me get this straight… You were sent out on a routine mission with new recruits. Just a normal information gathering mission; and you did _what_?"

Three Anbu members left the room after being dismissed, leaving only one behind as Tsunade spoke; an undercurrent of disbelieving anger threatening to break her control.

"I didn't do anything, Hokage-sama."

"YOUR team did what?"

"Set the target on fire."

"HOW DID YOU SET HIM ON FIRE?"

"I didn't do anything, Hokage-sama."

"YOUR-…" Tsunade took a deep breath and calmed herself."I can't believe I'm actually having this discussion, with _you _of all people. It has been a chore to give you your own team. I thought fresh recruits that you could mold in your own, twisted image would be just what you needed. They may be Anbu now, but they are still NEW Anbu. Really, Hatake? The mission was successful, despite ending with the target bursting into flames. How do you set someone you are supposed to be spying on, who isn't supposed to know you are there, on fire!"

"I didn't-"

"Whatever! You are now team-less again; I will assign the new recruits to Kitsune once he gets back from his mission."

"Naruto? He's a Captain now?"

"He has been a Captain for two years, keep up Hatake. Anyway, because of this you are-"

"Going to be a solo mission Anbu?" Tsunade smirked at Kakashi's sudden perkiness.

"No, you are still going to be on a team. Though, you are being demoted for a mission or two. Being a subordinate again might help break you out of this need you have to be on nothing but solo missions. It's unhealthy. What happened to that massive push for teamwork?" Kakashi just hummed a sigh as he put his hands in his pockets; slouching slightly, giving him more of a lazy porch hound appearance than the wolf that his mask portrayed.

"I still believe in teamwork, just with other teams." Tsunade gave him a long, hard knew he was just giving his normal Kakashi answers; where he would try to baffle her with glorious bull shit if they continued, and she wouldn't believe a word of it. She just didn't feel like wasting her breath right at that moment.

Just then the door busted open and an Anbu-clad Sakura scrambled in, trying desperately to straighten her mask.

"Sorry Shish-… Hokage-sama, I over slept and…" Sakura looked over at Kakashi through her feline mask. "Oh…I forgot that you were debriefing Ookami's team. I probably could have slept in another hour…"

She couldn't see the slightly disgruntled look that received from Kakashi from behind his wolf mask, but it was there.

"Ookami, meet your new Captain. Renga."

* * *

"Figures…" Sakura stood by the front gate of Konoha waiting on her one teammate. She didn't know why she was there on time that morning. She knew he was going to be late. It didn't matter that this was important to her. He was oblivious. She wasn't exactly bright eyed and bushy tailed, but she was at least on time, damn it.

Sakura mumbled a string of curses as she kicked a little pebble with her boot-clad foot.

Served it right, it was just sitting there begging to be kicked in her miniature spat of fury. Though she was now feeling rather guilty for kicking the little thing, even though it was just a 't there some religion that believed everything had a soul? Did she kick some unsuspecting little rock person? Did this make her a terrible, hateful person?

Oh Lord, she either needed some coffee or she needed to get on the road so the blood could start pumping to her brain before she started crying her eyes out over rocks.

She sighed and turned to look down the road. The sun hadn't risen quite yet, and the early morning mist still hung about the road like a whitened cloak. She had wanted to get off an hour ago, but she should have known she wasn't going to leave on time.

The pink-haired Captain felt a tingle on the back of her neck as she heard a familiar, 'Poof!'

"Took you long enough. Though I am surprised I didn't have to wait another hour."

"She of little faith. I just got caught up-"

"Save it, Ookami." Sakura spat as she pulled a scroll from her hip pouch. "I just figured you would actually acknowledge me a little. Maybe try to be on time to something as important as my first mission as an Anbu Captain. Though I guess I should know better by now."That came out a little more bitter than she wanted, but a guilt trip served him right. He had better be grateful he wasn't a pebble.

She mentally dropped the subject as she bit her thumb and formed a few hand signs over the scroll. Pakkun appeared and Sakura pulled a piece of dried meat and small communicator from her pouch. "I need you to scout three miles ahead whilst we travel, let me know if you see anything unusual." With that she smiled at him, put the head set on him, and gave him the meat.

"Will do." He replied after swallowing the treat whole. He looked over to a stunned Kakashi sheepishly. "You don't give us treats." With that he took off.

Sakura stood up again and slipped the scroll back into her pouch. She turned and started walking down the path; Kakashi quickly catching up to walk beside her, whilst giving her a hard look.

"What?" She said when he didn't stop looking at her after a few minutes.

"When did you make a pact with the dog-nin?"

"When I was seventeen, the night of my party for becoming a Jounin."

"Who gave you the ability to make the pact?"

"Can't tell you."

"… Well, you're going to make them fat."

"I will not! I have had a pact with them for three years and they are _not_ fat!"

"I don't know, that's about the time I noticed they were getting slower…"

"I'll tell them you said that…"

"…So when did you become a Captain?" Kakashi said, directing the conversation away from a subject that was going to get him into trouble with his pack. Sakura sniffed the air in distaste.

"Why so interested?"

"Well, you were my favorite female student-"

"I was your ONLY female student Kakas-… Ookami." She snapped.

"What's with the hostility?"

"Why are you acting like you care?"

"What?"

"Nothing, whatever, next subject please."

"So, how did you get your code name?" Sakura's head drooped a little as she walked. Of course he would want to know why she was code named, 'Renga AKA Brick.'

"Show me your face and I'll tell you." She took his snort as a no."Well then stop grilling me for personal details. You acting like you're actually interested in my life is creeping me out."

"Are you calling me creepy?"

"Well if the shoe fits…" Kakashi mocked shock as if he took offense and pulled his Icha Icha from his hip pouch. "Case in point."

"We aren't on speaking terms, you called me creepy." He said into his book as she grabbed her chest and faked her best pout.

"You aren't going to nag me for the rest of the mission! What am I going to do?" She guffawed loudly as they continued walking.

"So… why did Tsunade assign me to be your Captain? Mess up or something?"

"No, she just knew you'd need a baby sitter-" Sakura pushed up her mask and shot him an impressive glare.

"You are such a liar! Tsunade has more faith in me than-"

"If the shoe fits, Sakura. Why else would she send an Anbu of my rank on such a low-"

"OH! Don't you say it!" Sakura didn't know what pissed her off more, the fact he was trying to annoy her with what he was saying, or the fact he looked aloof and emotionless as he said it. He was acting more like Sai than Kakashi. "Are you trying to push my buttons? 'Cause the only thing you're going to get out of it is a concussion."

"I don't hit little girls." He was trying to test her, she knew it, and she didn't care because she wouldn't mind showing him there was a reason why she was promoted to the same rank as him.

"Well that's good, 'cause the only one I see here is you." Kakashi's eyebrow actually twitched at that. That was pretty good, though he'd never admit it.

"I don't have time to change your diaper right now, I just so happen to have a mission to complete."

"Are you going senile in your old age or deaf, Grandpa? I am YOUR Captain." Another twitch was made by his eyebrow.

"You're still wet behind the ears, Pinky. Let me take the reins on this one and we'll actually complete it successfully."

Her gaze narrowed at the term 'Pinky'. He knew that would get her to snap if anything would.

"You wanna dance, old man? Put your walker off to the side and I'll gladly beat the fuck out of you!"

"'You wanna dance?' How many cheesy Kung Fu movies did you watch to get a line like that?"Kakashi smirked as he turned toward her. Not that far from the village at all. Just as planned. Coming back to the village with an unconscious Sakura meant that Tsunade would have to send him on this mission solo; all other Anbu operatives were in the field. Sakura would get a real team, and not him being punished for her first mission. Win win situation in his opinion.

Though the vein throbbing in Sakura's forehead _was_ slightly intimidating.

* * *

I am enjoying writing this one so far. :D

As far as Avatar the Last Air Bender fanfiction, I loved to suggestions (THANK YOU AleinaReigning!) but I am an Aang and Katara fan (KATAANG! Sounds like a pan hitting some one in the head. O.o) So any epic Kataang stories anyone knows (OLDER PLEASE... not into 13 and 14 year olds doing... stuff. .) I would love suggestions.


	3. The Offer

She hit like a brick wall. Being punched by Sakura literally felt like he had been smacked with a brick wall.

"You cheated." Sakura paused mid swig of her beer. She was sitting on a stool next to Kakashi in a dingy little bar on the outskirts of the fire country. They seemed relaxed, as if they had come to a nonverbal truce, but Kakashi did look a little sour.

"How did I cheat?"

"You healed every time I broke something."

"That's not cheating, that's a specialty. Not my fault you can't heal yourself as easily as I can. Plus, you have Sharingan."

"You watched my feet the entire time. Where did you learn that?" Kakashi said, as he sipped his sake through his mask.

"Lee, before I joined Anbu, my Taijutsu was weak so I trained with him for a year… geez, you really didn't keep up with your students, huh?"

"Well you three seemed to bounce around in different directions as soon as Sasuke came back. I don't have time to keep tabs on you three."

"You had the time, just not the urge." Sakura said bluntly as she went back to her beer. Kakashi chuckled slightly as he downed the last of his drink.

"Well, you grew up to be quite a ball of sunshine, huh Sakura-chan?" He said a little roughly, aftermath of downing his sake in one gulp.

"Calling it how I see it _Ookami_. Though I rarely see you anymore so how am I in the wrong for making that assumption?"

"You know what they say when you assume."

"Well we both already know you're an ass, Ookami. Anyway, we are going to continue on with this mission, despite what you were trying to pull earlier today. I'll help you upstairs to our room and heal your leg and we can get down to mission details."

"I hope you heal it, not much a walker with a broken leg." She grumbled as she put a few bills on the counter and dipped down to wrap his arm across her shoulders. He still couldn't get over the fact that she hoisted him up with ease, even without the chakra enhanced strength, she was strong. Though her smaller form being dwarfed by his larger, lanky one as she walked him to the stairs did look a little ridiculous.

"You're such a baby." She said with no ill feeling behind it. Kakashi gave Sakura a side long glance as she concentrated on the stairs in front of her.

Sakura had really caught him off guard. He never underestimated an enemy, he went into every fight seriously… though when he went up against Sakura he went into the fight expecting the sixteen year old, who was formidable, but still had many openings for him to choose from. Sakura actually went up against him as if she had trained years to kick his ass. If he hadn't been so careless he wouldn't be draped across her right then nursing a broken leg.

He smirked a little under his mask as he studied the side of her face. He hadn't notice till now, but she had a faint scar on her jaw that was only visible from close up. Other than that her skin was flawless. For a Kunoichi, anyway.

"What's the scar from? On your jaw?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, noticing he was staring at her face as they hobbled up the stairs. When she realized he was expecting an answer, he watched her roll her jade eyes in exasperation.

"Tried to pierce my own ears with one of my sai…"

"Bull shit…" He chuckled a little, before actually paying attention to her forehead and doing a double take.

"You have a focus on your forehead… trying the whole Tsunade approach, huh?"

Sakura gave him a disgruntled look. "I figured it might take away from the size of my forehead. Plenty of canvas to work with…"

"Your answers could rival mine."He gave her a half lidded, annoyed look.

"Why have you been grilling me all day?"

"Well, you only answer one out of five questions. So if I ask a bunch of random questions you will actually answer the ones I am genuinely curious about." A happy eye crease seemed to punctuate his sentence. Sakura hadn't realized how much she missed getting that look from him. It seemed like it had been years since the last time he smiled at her. She scoffed a little and didn't show her gratitude for his interest though. There was no way he was getting off that easy. Especially since more than likely when the mission was over it would be another three years before they actually sat down and talked. She sighed as she unlocked the door with her free hand and pushed it open, nearly dragging the larger man inside.

"You had time getting to know Sasuke, then Naruto when we were sixteen. It's not 'My Turn' for you to take an interest. Plus, after your tutoring people tend to go a little suicidal." With that, she deposited him like a sack of potatoes onto the bed. He winced a little, but didn't complain from being dropped. Sakura started undoing her armor as she walked toward the bathroom, leaving him to situate himself on the bed.

"I can't believe you had Bull carry me all this way just because you refused to heal my leg." Kakashi said through his teeth as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"Couldn't have you getting uppity again." Her response seemed muffled since she had disappeared to the bathroom.

"Uppity? All you need is a wife beater and a little woman who is barefoot and pregnant. Then you would be set."

"Shut up." Was Sakura only retort when she walked out of the bathroom drying her hands. She had taken her uniform mostly off so she was just in her black pants and a black tank top. At some point she had let her hair down from the tight bun it had been at the nape of her neck. Now he could see that it had grown almost to her elbows. He was surprised she had gone back to the long, but it didn't make her look younger anymore.

"Nice wife beater."

"I said shut up; now take off your armor."

"You really know how to sweet talk, don't you?"

"Knock it off, or I'll put you back together wrong." She crossed her arms to show she meant business.

"No sense of humor." Kakashi gave a dramatic sigh and began to undo his armor. "I'm sure this is how you woo all the men." Sakura made a face that Kakashi couldn't distinguish. Was it shame? Embarrassment? Shock?

She squatted down miserably so she could gently prod his leg.

"I didn't become an Anbu captain by the age of twenty without a bloodline trait or a Kyuubi by fooling around with men." She didn't even look at him when she said it, just look intent on the job in front of her. It was quiet for a moment as a soft green light illuminated the room.

"Ooooh…. I see what your problem is…" Sakura flinched a little and gave him a wide eyed look.

"What? What's my problem?"

"You just need to get laid."

"What?" The glow flickered and dimmed as she lost concentration.

"When was the last time you got a guy in sack- OW!" Sakura had pinched him, but went back to healing his leg quietly.

"None of your business…" Kakashi watched her silently for a while. She seemed defensive about the subject. Was she embarrassed about who she had been with? Look underneath the underneath, huh?

"It was Lee wasn't it? I bet it was, you said you had spent time training with him- I bet he taught you more than Tai-"

"Lee is my friend! I didn't sleep with him! Are you really going to stay on this subject?" She snapped, the soft green glow dimmed again as she glared at him.

"Was it Kiba then? I know he smells like a dog, but-"

"No."

"Chouji?"

"No!"

"Ino-"

"I'm not a lesbian!"

"Then why are you being so touchy?"

"No one, ok? I haven't been with ANYONE." She barked, and then diverted her glare to his leg. The green glow returned, more intense than it had been when she started.

Silence followed as Kakashi's mind went blank. If it weren't for the mask, his jaw would have been on the floor.

No one. A twenty year old _**Kunoichi **_that looked like Sakura was a… dare he say… Virgin? He looked at her Anbu tattoo on her shoulder as the muscle twitched underneath it. It had yet to fade like his, but it looked to be a few years old. She was an Anbu, yet she had never been with a man… or a woman for that matter.

"No way, you're yanking my leg."

"Keep on the subject, and I'll yank it out of the socket!" She almost hissed and he put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, sorry… it's just…you're not half bad looking, and in your profession… Hell, I lost it at the age of eleven to a prostitute."

"Charming." She scoffed; he smirked a little at her reply. She finished up what she was doing and patted his thigh, checking to see if he flinched from pain. All was well it seemed by his lazy gaze fixed on her.

"I'm just saying, are you saving it for that 'Special' some one?" He did the bunny ears and everything. Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't make eye contact with him as she stood up.

"I just didn't have time to date and to get to know someone well enough to get intimate. Wasn't 'Saving' it, just been busy. Time flies when you are focusing on your career. "

"You always seemed like the type to expect it to be the magical moment where there was deflowering or music as you became a woman… or something like that…" He trailed off as she turned and gave him a look like his was silly for thinking such a thing. She picked up her pack and started digging around in it until she pulled out little shower bag.

"It's more of a hindrance now that Tsunade won't send me on certain missions because she cares more about me doing it 'right' than I do. I am a kunoichi. It's like having a weapon still in its packaging. Haven't gone out and had a one night stand in Konoha because even though it's a large village, gossip travels fast and I can't have that hovering around me like a gnat. Especially since I'm an Anbu captain now. " With that being said, she made her way into the bathroom. Kakashi stood up and bounced on his toes a little. Her healing abilities had improved over the years, he didn't feel the usual tightness he felt when she used to heal his injuries.

Sakura was an Anbu captain now, she was twenty. They were both adults.

"You know, I could take care of that problem for you." He said casually as he leaned on the door frame of the bathroom. He could hear the loud clunk of whatever she was holding hit the floor.

"You are such a pervert! I knew I shouldn't have told-" She came out of the bathroom, eyes blazing, holding her toothbrush like a weapon until she realized he looked completely serious. Well, from his nose up didn't give away that he was kidding. At least when Genma hit on her, he wiggled his eyebrows and winked to show he was only half serious. "…you're serious."

"We are both adults, you said yourself that it prevents you from getting certain missions that could compromise it, that it was a hindrance." He was being way too aloof with this conversation.

"Yeah, but… you were my sensei when I was a kid."

"My point. I was your sensei, now I'm not. You were a kid, now you're not. Though, because I WAS your sensei, you know me." Sakura stared at him for a little bit. He was making sense; it was making her a little uneasy that she wasn't beating the tar out of him for suggesting it.

"It would be weird."

"It would be weird if you went into it expecting an emotional attachment. See this as a colleague helping another colleague out. You would no longer be a virgin and it wouldn't be cycled through the Konoha gossip circles." Damn. He had a point. She brushed passed him slowly and eased herself carefully onto the bed. She digested it as she stared at the floor.

Being a virgin was kind of a pain in the ass with her job. When she was younger she had pictured her first time being special, and also with Sasuke, but THAT was never going to happen.

Ino wasn't a virgin, or on Anbu, and she got more missions than she did. This, in the long run, would help her career. Though she would always remember it was with Kakashi, her perverted old sensei.

She looked over at him, analyzing him. He was wearing his Anbu armor still. He had a nice body at least. He wasn't that old either, but he had been her sensei. Though that also meant she had known him for eight years. Yeah, some of those years were distant, but she at least knew him. That was better than some girls got in her village.

"I CAN'T believe I'm saying this, but… let me think about it."

* * *

So I am going to start writing this story again. It's going to be a long process, but I want to finish it. :)


	4. Contemplation, Shopping, and Dog Bicuits

"Yeah, that sounds like Kakashi…" Pakkun said, trotting beside Sakura as she browsed through the clothing store with a bundle of selected items under her arm.

"Nonchalantly offering to take my…" There was no one else in the store except for the cashier, who seemed to be in a heated argument over the phone. Sakura looked around anyway just to be sure. When she was sure, she lowered her voice and continued to talk to Pakkun. "…virginity does not sound like the Kakashi I know. He's constantly reading those dirty little books, but I never took him for someone who would actually suggest something like that." Pakkun gazed at Sakura with an expression that looked like he was very bored and extremely disgruntled.

"You knew him when you were a kid. You aren't so kid-like anymore." The pug said gruffly as he seemed to find an interesting smell on the floor and directed his gaze away from her again. "He's bringing it up in a no strings attached way. I honestly don't think it's a big deal."

"Should have known you would side with him." She said miserably as picked up a red sleeveless shirt and examined it. It was kind of pretty, not too girly, but flattering on the female figure, and it reminded her of her medical ninja uniform before Anbu. They didn't have to look like civilians, just not Konoha shinobi. So they couldn't travel in their Anbu garb, thus her early morning shopping spree.

_**The night before….**_

There was an awkward silence before she cleared her throat and continued. "So… mission details." She leaned down and picked up her pack again, pulling a scroll out.

"You left Tsunade's office before she could brief you." She handed the scroll to him as she awkwardly brushed passed him again so she could continue what she had originally started in the bathroom.

Kakashi unwound the scroll and skimmed through the details. He could hear her start to brush her teeth as he continued to read.

"Wait… your first Captain mission is an assassination of a noble? What? My first mission was just an escort duty. Both times. I can't believe she gave you this…"

"Weww…" Sakura paused and spit out the tooth paste in her mouth. "Well… I did make high scores on the entry and captain written portions of the exams."

"Well, so did-" Sakura poked her head out of the bathroom and interrupted him.

"And before you mention your high scores, know that I made higher scores than you. Both times." She stuck her toothbrush back into her mouth and went back into the bathroom.

Kakashi leaned back on the bed and stared at the wall, counting how many places the wallpaper was starting to peel. "…scores aren't everything…"

Sakura rolled her eyes in the bathroom even though he couldn't see her. She had closed the door a little more so she could shower but still discuss mission details.

"So," He continued a little louder so she could hear him over the shower, still keeping his place leaning on the door frame. He was surprised she hadn't closed the door all the way, but Sakura had surprised him more than once that day. "A noble calling a hit on another noble, huh?"

"A little more intricate than that, Ookami. Did you even read the bio on the guy, or the reasons for the hit?"

"I don't get into those details. Normally involves drama I have no interest in. We are meeting one of Tsunade's solo Anbu operatives in Konan to get fresh information. I don't need the back story."

"It's part of our job to know everything in that dossier." She said over the loud hiss of the shower. He merely sighed and scratched his mask covered chin.

"I haven't read one for years and it hasn't affected my ability to do my job at all." He lowered his voice when the shower cut off. Sakura shuffled about, getting into her pajamas and such as she continued.

"Well, all I'm saying is you see who is Captain of this high ranking mission and who isn't. " Kakashi gave the door a dirty look, not liking Sakura's cocky tone.

"Says the Hokage's pet."

"I will break another leg if you keep it up, Kakashi."

_**Present…**_

Sakura thought back on the night as she paid for the clothing. He kept his armor off and she caught herself checking him out. He more than likely got mostly undressed in front of her on purpose.

She wasn't going to admit it to her fuzzy summon, but she didn't mind at all. Kakashi was very easy on the eyes, what she could see anyway. Should couldn't help but wonder if he was as skilled at being a lover as he was at being a ninja.

"God! Why am I even considering this!"

"…Because it's on sale?" Sakura blinked and looked down at the counter where she had set the clothes she was purchasing. Then glanced back up at the confused looking cashier.

"Uh… yeah… that is a very good reason." Sakura laughed nervously and quickly paid and grabbed her bags. As she shuffled out of the store, she shot Pakkun a dirty look. He recoiled slightly and whimpered a little.

"What did I do!"

"One of your other masters is a perv."

"Well, other than you the pack's only other master is Kakashi." Pakkun said as he sniffed the air, more than likely from the bakery close by finishing their morning baking. "Could we get breakfast now? "

Sakura stopped and stared at the little pug. "What do you mean by that?" Pakkun looked over his shoulder at her, nose going a mile a minute.

"I mean that I'm hungry and you always give me the good food. Kakashi feeds me like a dog. I do have taste you know." Sakura sighed and started walking toward the bakery, much to Pakkun's pleasure.

"I meant by me and Kakashi being your only masters. Haven't you ever had someone summon you and try to make a pact other than me?"

"Well it's a bit difficult to summon a pack, either knowing a summoner or striking up a pact with a summon while they are on this plane. We have had offers before, but we didn't like the smell of most of them."

"Hn…" Sakura hummed in reply as they strolled down the street. She never really thought of her and Kakashi being Pakkun's only masters.

"Anyway- we have known you since you were a pup, we trust you. The boys were excited to see you wanted to sign our scroll. You won me over by the fact you got Kakashi himself to summon me for the job. Though he was pretty drun-"

"All that matters is I got the pact, and now you guys are stuck with me." She said cheerfully as they walked into the bakery. "Pick what you want; I'll be sure to get enough for the rest of the boys."

She smiled as he scampered up to the first viewing case pressed his nose against the glass, his nubby little tail wagging with excitement. She knew she spoiled them, but they were like fuzzy little siblings. She loved doing things for them in return for everything they did for her.

Sakura let herself get lost in thought as the pug ran back and forth between viewing cases.

Kakashi didn't see her as a student anymore; otherwise he would never have propositioned her. Well, in his case, "Offer his services."

She felt torn by this. A part of her felt like it was a good thing, like it was a weird rite of passage into adulthood. Another part of her felt sad, as if she lost something.

If she went for it what would happen? Would she feel more torn, or would it finally put her mind to ease? Or would it be too awkward for her?

She had had to make harder choices under more intense circumstances- like the time she had two arrows, a spear, and a pair of garden shears sticking out of her, she managed to crush a man's spine with her bare hands. the hard part was that she had to get to know the man a little while under cover. She had to get to know a couple of the employees on that estate to fish out the hired assassin, but she had actually liked this particular man. He had been nice to her. Given her flowers when she passed him every day. No one ever suspects the gardener. Until he runs you through with the garden shears he was trimming the hedges with just moments before.

Though, her point she had to remind herself of, was that if she could so brutally assassinate a man who she had really, genuinely liked not but half an hour before- she could have sex with her ex-sensei to get rid of the last thing holding her back from furthering her career… couldn't she? Could she detach herself so much to only see her first time as a means to an end?

He was attractive. No matter how much her inner child squealed how that was icky and he was her old sensei, she couldn't deny he was kind of hot. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure he….

Wait.

Realization hitting Sakura was almost physically visible. Being intimate meant losing a few layers of clothing. Layers in this instance could mean a mask… and possibly socks, she didn't want to be tacky.

Her virginity for a glimpse of the Copy Ninja's mug. That was almost a deal breaker in itself.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Pakkun's whimpering as he stared longingly into the pastry case. Apparently he had found his breakfast.


	5. Woman's Best Friend

"You need to get more friends, Kakashi. Summoning us just to chat is weird." Biscuit, the smaller, droopy eyed hound in Pakkun's pack said lazily as he watched Kakashi do pushups. Kakashi stopped and stood up, stretching a little. The sun still wasn't visible in courtyard they were in because of the surrounding wall, so Kakashi decided it was the perfect location to get a little early morning training in.

"You're just being bitter because I don't have a treat for you." The dog snorted and started sniffing the ground next to his front paws.

"You rarely summon me, plus Sakura-san always gives me treats. She also lets us all sleep in the bed." Kakashi sighed and as he squatted down to sit Indian style.

"She spoils you guys rotten." He said calmly as he took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"Not complaining at all. " Biscuit almost seemed to grin as he said it. He watched Kakashi just sit completely still for a few minutes before he made a quiet impatient growl. "If you're just going to meditate, why did you summon me?"

"You were good company during my exercise, now I am concentrating on quiet time, so shut it."

"Oh… So I get it… you are like the grumpy father and Sakura-san is like the really nice mother-"

"I no longer need you, Biscuit." He said quickly and the hound disappeared quickly in a puff of smoke. Unlike Pakkun who could pretty much stay in their world as long as he wanted, the rest of the pact were immediately transported back on Kakashi's or now, much to Kakashi's aggravation, Sakura's command.

Biscuit knew that and knew if he pushed enough buttons Kakashi would send him home, where he kind of wanted to go to in the first place.

With that, Kakashi settled back into a comfortable position and began to meditate once more. He really needed to find someone else to talk to other than his dogs; well Pakkun was his main pair of ears he vented to. He really didn't feel comfortable telling his woes to Biscuit. He would normally talk to Pakkun, but he seemed to be tied up at the moment. More than likely with Sakura.

Which was the subject he wanted to try to discuss.

What possessed him to offer to take Sakura's virginity? He felt guilty for taking her first mission from her but not her first time with a man? Was he that obsessed with his work that a mission was more important than a first sexual experience?

As fucked up as he knew it was; that's how he felt. Though now he was a little bothered by the fact that he might have offended Sakura by putting the offer on the table. It just seemed the logical thing for her to do because they both knew he wasn't going to blab to anyone in Konoha. The only people he hung out with regularly were Kurenai, Gai and Genma. Kurenai being a single mother had taken to talking to in baby talk most of the time. Gai would go on a speech of how he was a traitor that stole the young fountain of youth's blossom… or something involving flowers and youth. Genma would expect a high five, details, and would tell the next person he saw.

None of these seemed pleasant. Thus his last choice was his trusty companion, his favorite summon… who was currently gabbing it up with the subject of worries.

Wasn't it MAN's best friend? Dogs were as fickle as cats if you had treats

* * *

"So we can be in Konan by nightfall if we haul ass, it's the closest village to the outskirts of the Earth country without actually being in their borders. We are supposed to meet our contact there tomorrow afternoon. Tsunade told me that the operative will know us when they see us, and it's one of her best… What!" Sakura finally said, after a minute of Kakashi's steady, lazy, grumpy stare.

"You bought the pack breakfast, and didn't get me anything?"

"I bought you clothes."

"With mission funds."

"I put a lot of thought into your clothes. I think the blue looks nice." Kakashi looked down at his new shirt.

"You had to dress me with your mind, which is the first step to undressing me with your mind." He said as he gave her a happy eye creased smile.

"You're just grasping for straws now. Pervert." Sakura smirked and poked him in the forehead. They began walking down the road in a comfortable silence, which after his offer the day before; she hadn't thought that was possible. Starting the day with a fist fight and ending it with an offer for sexual favors, the awkwardness was threatening the edges of her mental image of Kakashi, but she was doing well to keep it at bay. It was more than likely the conversation she had with Pakkun that morning.

Or the fact that she caught a glimpse of him meditating that morning. He seemed so relaxed and at peace, it made her remember that there was so much underneath Kakashi's normal façade. He had layers and wasn't an aloof pervert.

Well… he wasn't JUST an aloof pervert.

"So… Why did you quit Anbu the first time?" Kakashi looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye as they picked up speed. They were entering the tree line and could take to the air a lot quicker than running along the path. She had made sure to be on the uncovered side as they ran. Even though he couldn't wear a Konoha headband, he still had on an eye patch.

He seemed to take his time forming an answer, Sakura almost repeated herself thinking he hadn't heard her the first time.

"I guess you could say… I got tired of every mission being a 'Plan B' mission. Being an Anbu during a war is rough."

"Plan B?"

"Plan A, you go in and kick ass. Plan B, don't die. Plan C, retreat. Plan D, dead. Of course every mission is technically a 'Plan B' mission, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy kicking a little ass."

"…You're ridiculous."

"Hey… during battle, if someone yells, "Plan C!" you know damn well you need to get your happy ass out of there."

"You never taught your students this." Sakura made a sour face at his back as she followed his through the trees.

"You were with me; you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said over as he looked over to her, giving her another cheesy grin that she only caught because of his eye.

A soft smile graced her lips when he turned back around.

Yeah… not just an aloof pervert.

"It… uh… It was you who summoned the pack for me to sign the scroll." Kakashi faltered a little and came to a halt in a tree causing Sakura to stop too.

"What?"

"Well… I was going to ask you, but being seventeen and a girl… I honestly thought if it weren't Naruto or Sasuke you wouldn't agree. So… I bribed a couple of the waitresses at my party to get you sloshed."

Kakashi's eyes got a little wider as he remembered, but that was his only reaction as she continued.

"After you were good and toasted, all I had to do was say the right thing to get you to summon Pakkun. You ended up summoning him because I told you he was a Boston terrier, and you swore he was a Pug. The rest is history… I made sure you got home alright at least…" Kakashi was quiet for a long time; as if processing the fact that he had been duped by Sakura. Hell, duped by a seventeen year old Sakura. That was worse.

Sakura acted like she could care less what he was thinking, or how he took it. She honestly was worried he was going to feel a little betrayed.

"I more than likely would have tried to talk you out of signing a contract with the dogs. You are smart though, Sakura. You would have talked me into it. You went the Kunoichi route though. Fitting for you to do at your graduation party. "He sounded thoughtful and he smiled at her as he spoke.

"I had thought about talking to you about it. Tracking is my weakest point in solo missions, the dogs are amazing trackers, and I hated to break it to Tsunade and Katsuyu… but slugs weird me out." Sakura shuddered a little at the thought.

"Admit it, you saw me and the pack in action and totally wanted to be as awesome as me." Kakashi chuckled as he started through the trees again.

"Who's your captain again, Ookami? OH! That's right. It's me." Kakashi shot her a weak glare that only made her laugh as they picked up speed again.

* * *

Hot baths always seemed to set Sakura at ease, even at her most troubled. Something about the sensation of all her muscles relaxing as the grime from her day washed away caused her worries to wash away too for those sweet moments of soaking in the hot water. The hot steam would open her pores and clear her sinuses, and the atmosphere of the bathroom took when she lit candles and played soft music was heaven.

Too bad the only thing she had was a small shower stall that looked like it had seen better days. The drain was rusty, the curtain was covered in mildew, the faucet labels for hot and cold were written in sharpie… and it smelled strongly of Kakashi.

The bastard took advantage of the fact she was dying of thirst and her canteen was bone dry. So while she went in search for some water in the downstairs pub, he claimed the first shower.

With a huge sigh she peeled her clothes off and turned what she hoped was the hot water on.

She and Kakashi had travelled hard all day to make it to Konan and did before the sun had even set. Because Konan was a large village and had many tourists, so the only room they could get was the current hell hole they were staying in. She guessed that the usual customers paid by the hour. She was pretty sure Kakashi felt the same when he gathered up all the sheets and blankets after his shower to wash them himself. He apparently didn't trust the hotel staff.

Her mind wandered again to the previous night and his offer. She had decided to accept… it made her want to check into a psych ward in Konoha when she got home, but she decided to play on her sudden wave of insanity and go with it before she lost her nerve and ended up a forty year old virgin.

She decided her course of action was to get him drunk and herself a little buzzed in the process and just chalk it up to drunken debauchery.

She couldn't help the feeling of anxiety and dread creeping over her as she stepped into the shower. She was going to make sure to scrub EVERYTHING before she got out.

* * *

Hey guys!... and gals. o.O

Sorry I am slow with updating. I actually lost the thumb drive that had the current story on it and just recently found it. So I'm back!... again!

I am going to finish this story, even if it takes a hot minute like Two Pink Lines did. I finished it though! Even though it took almost two years... My life is crazy, forgive me. :|


End file.
